


A Long Time in the Field

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frenemies, Gay, Gay Sex, Just smut, Leaving it open in case anyone likes Piccolo/Raditz, Lemon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Piccolo senses a powerful chi and when Raditz arrives, decides he has nothing to lose.
Relationships: Piccolo/Raditz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunges27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunges27/gifts).



> A consistent reader of my other fics suggested this pairing, so this is for you, dear reader—I was the first to use the Piccolo/Raditz tag 💚.

Piccolo’s antennae perked up and he opened his eyes. This chi was powerful enough to pull him out of deep meditation. It was beyond—well beyond—even that idiot, Goku’s. Yet it shared some fundamental quality with Goku’s chi. But it was darker. Fiercer. And there was something else too…Piccolo’s antennae, and parts beyond, tingled pleasantly, sending a vibratingwave of excitement through his body as the chi rocketed toward him.

Moments later, a powerfully built man stood before him. He looked like an anthropomorphized lion, with an exuberant main of dark hair down to his knees. His angular, handsome face was framed by a widow’s peak and he wore a strange device on his ear, and it extended out over his eye with a little screen of some sort.

Piccolo said, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I expected my brother to be the only significant power on this worthless planet, so who the _fuck_ are you?”

“Who the hell is your brother? There’s only one person on this planet more powerful than me…” Piccolo trailed off. His eyes crawled along the soft looking fur of the man’s tail, wrapped tightly around his waist. He was clearly an alien, since he was referring to Earth as though it were a new place. Piccolo knew someone else who’d had a tail.

Looking at the man’s tail led to Piccolo looking at the powerful, bare thighs. The muscular arms. The big, rough hands, partially obscured by gauntlets. Piccolo’s body ignored Piccolo’s mind’s command to prepare for battle. His body wanted to prepare for something else entirely. 

“His name is Kakarot. I believe my scouter just picked him up. But what is someone like you doing on Earth?”

Piccolo growled, “Don’t make me repeat myself, I asked you a question.” He crossed his arms imperiously, if only to show the man that he wasn’t afraid. Which was true. Piccolo’s feelings were in an entirely different vein. What was this man wearing? It revealed practically everything, not that Piccolo minded.

The man said sarcastically, “Oh, how _rude_ of me. I’m unused to introducing myself to people I intend to annihilate.” The man’s little grin was quite alluring.

Piccolo smirked and shrugged. “Too bad we have to start with killing…”

The man was almost as tall as Piccolo, taller than Goku, who he assumed was the brother, though how that could be the case was beyond Piccolo’s knowledge or concern. The man was ogling Piccolo and stammered when he realized Piccolo had caught him, “I’m a Saiyan warrior, here to retrieve my brother…and I’ve been in the field a very long time, killing is the only thing that makes it bearable.”

Piccolo pulled off his head wrap and his cape and tossed them aside, smiled as the warrior’s head snapped toward the loud crash as they hit the ground. Piccolo hadn’t been with anyone in months, and he was hungry. Especially because humans were so…breakable…that he always had to be so careful, it was always unsatisfying. This man though. This man he could _rage_ with. There were probably ways that Piccolo could hurt this man, but that didn’t interest him, he just wanted to be with someone who he wasn’t worried about breaking their ribs if he squeezed them, fracturing their pelvis if he drove into them, breaking a femur if he gripped their thigh.

And if he was going to get murdered anyway, he didn’t really have anything to lose. He stepped closer to the Saiyan warrior. He gave him a fanged smirk and an arched brow as he said, “Nothing else might bring you solace?”

Understanding spread across the man’s face. His eyes widened and he breathed, with a helpless, slightly less malevolent smile, “Raditz. My name is Raditz.” His tail unfurled off his waist and lashed behind him.

Piccolo swaggered closer until their chests were nearly touching. “Well, Raditz, you didn’t answer me. Will nothing else make your long time in the field bearable? Nothing but killing me?” He bent and breathed against the man’s uncovered ear, “Because there’s only one thing I enjoy as much as killing, but maybe Saiyans don’t have the same _drives_ as the Demon King.”

Piccolo could hear the other man’s heart race faster and faster. Piccolo moved languidly to the other ear and removed the device, tossing it off to the side. He whispered, his eyelids heavy, “Tell me, do your people enjoy _nothing_ but killing?”

The brawny warrior was flustered and Piccolo enjoyed that he had caused that. Piccolo pulled back enough that he could look in the man’s eyes.

The warrior seemed to recover from his shock and a lascivious grin curled his lips. He lowered his eyes a little and tucked his fingers into Piccolo’s belt. He growled, “I’ve never known a Namek to be so…forward…”

Piccolo canted his head, confused. “A Namek?”

“You’re not the first Namek I’ve encountered, but none wanted…that.”

“I’m not a Namek. I’m a demon.”

Raditz laughed. “You may be a demon, but you are definitely a Namek.” He brushed his calloused fingertips over Piccolo’s antennae. Piccolo contained his shudder of pleasure. The man squeezed the pink sections of skin on Piccolo's biceps. Then it was his turn to whisper as he dragged his fingertips down over the entire pink expanse on Piccolo’s upper arms and forearms. “For example, since you are Namek, I know you have these patches elsewhere.”

Piccolo grinned. “How can you be sure?”

Raditz started unfastening Piccolo’s belt and Piccolo tugged at the strange armor the Saiyan wore. Raditz chuckled and said, “What are you looking for, demon?”

“I’ll know when I find it,” Piccolo purred and Raditz bent so Piccolo could pull it off more easily, leaving Raditz in only a tight pair of black shorts. _Short_ shorts. And his absurd gauntlets. His little garter and armband.

He tugged Piccolo’s shirt up and out of the waist of his pants. Piccolo curled down to assist Raditz and hooked his finger into the band on Raditz’s sculpted thigh. He tugged it down until it dropped loose on the man’s boot, which he kicked off, getting more frantic as he worked on Piccolo’s pants.

Raditz dropped to his knees, pulled off Piccolo’s shoes, and yanked his pants down and off, so Piccolo stood naked before him. Piccolo didn’t mind. He’d seen enough cocks to know Raditz would be pleased no matter what Saiyans packed in their pants. Piccolo was long and thick and could stay hard basically as long as he wanted. Pre-cum beaded on his tip thinking about bending Raditz over and showing him how far inside him Piccolo could reach.

Raditz’s eyes widened as Piccolo got even harder, longer. He quickly tried to hide his surprise, groping his way up Piccolo’s legs to palm Piccolo’s balls and lick the pink skin on either side of Piccolo’s prick. 

“See, I was right, you are a Namek.”

“Well, now that we’ve got that all sorted, should I get dressed?” Piccolo said with a chuckle.

Raditz whispered, “No, not yet. The killing might have to wait,” and took Piccolo as deep in his mouth as he could manage, his jaw popping. He moaned around Piccolo.

Piccolo threaded his fingers through the dark, lush hair, and trailed his claws along Raditz’s scalp as he began to suck on Piccolo as well as he could. Sucking Piccolo off was a feat, one rarely achieved by any of his lovers.

After a few breathless minutes, and good effort, Piccolo pulled Raditz to his feet and the poor man seemed both ashamed and relieved that he wouldn’t have to strain his jaw anymore. But the relief flickered away as he clearly contemplated Piccolo inside him.

Piccolo retracted his claws and made lube drip out of his fingertips as he shoved Raditz’s shorts down. Now Raditz looked more than a little scared. Piccolo bent and kissed him softly. His tongue slid delicately across Raditz’s lower lip before pushing more insistently into his mouth.

Raditz shed his gauntlets and held Piccolo’s face, kissed him more enthusiastically and rolled his hips against Piccolo’s with a guttural moan.

Piccolo’s hand slipped between Raditz’s taut cheeks and caressed his pucker, slicking it with lube, pouring more out of his fingertips until Raditz was sopping. This caused Raditz to abruptly stop kissing him. He gasped, “What the—“

“Magic. Trust me. You’ll be fine. Significantly better than fine.”

Raditz’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted down to Piccolo’s cock. “Not sure I trust you…”

“Mmm…well, trust me to fuck you well, at least.”

Raditz laughed, a little nervous sound.

Piccolo kissed him more deeply, massaged his bud until Raditz writhed against him, their dicks rubbing together pleasantly. Piccolo supposed he was a little fucked up that he liked some fear in his partners to go along with their lust. He especially liked proving the fear was unjustified. He liked surprising them.

With a cock like his, almost all his bottoms had had a flicker of fear, at the very least, since Piccolo could shred someone to a bloody mess with his strength and his big prick, but he never had. He loved being able to wield it as a benevolent tool for pleasure, but he preferred when it was a little unexpected.

Piccolo’s long, powerful, deft, fingers were a major asset in turning that fear into bliss. Raditz’s ass opened eagerly at Piccolo’s touch, despite the warrior’s reticence upon seeing Piccolo’s prick. Piccolo’s middle finger probed him carefully, creating more lube as he moved, until Raditz’s entrance was dripping he was so slick. 

Raditz gasped, “Gods…that…that…it feels so good. That’s useful magic,” as he paused from roughly sucking Piccolo’s neck.

Piccolo chuckled and lowered Raditz onto his back on Piccolo’s cape. The maned Saiyan definitely had the delightful mix of fear and excitement on his face that drove Piccolo wild. He knocked Raditz’s knees apart and kissed him more before taking Raditz’s tip in his mouth, plunging his finger deeper inside the smaller man.

Raditz squirmed and moved toward Piccolo’s hand, gasping and groaning, his body undecided between thrusting up toward Piccolo’s mouth, or pushing down onto Piccolo’s hand. Piccolo found Raditz’s sweet spot and pulsed his finger there until Raditz was crying out constantly in what Piccolo assumed was Saiyan. He sucked harder and as Raditz approached his peak, Piccolo pulled his mouth away and slipped his finger out of the tight heat of him.

“Gods, no, please, no, I was so close,” Raditz cried, curling up, showing off his perfect abs.

Piccolo smirked and thrust two fingers back into the slick grip of the Saiyan’s ass. The smaller man’s eyes rolled back in his head almost immediately and he came voluminously as Piccolo thrust against his spot again and again.

Raditz trembled and wailed and clutched at Piccolo’s forearm, holding Piccolo’s fingers inside himself. Piccolo lubed his cock with his other hand. Once Raditz released him, he slid his two fingers out and added a third, thrusting harder and spreading his fingers wider with each thrust.

“Holy shit…what…” Raditz panted, “What is your name?” Raditz smirked and breathed, “I want to be able to cry your name.”

“Piccolo,” Piccolo growled and kissed Raditz roughly, “And you will scream it.”

There was no more fear on Raditz’s face as more high cries erupted out of him. Piccolo was so hot feeling how slick Raditz was, inside and out, but still he made more lube, just to be sure. He gingerly added a fourth finger, watching Raditz carefully. Raditz’s expression was all open-mouthed ecstasy.

Piccolo thrust deeply, almost up to his palm, and curled all four fingers against Raditz’s prostate. Raditz pleaded and dug in his heels to pull himself eagerly toward Piccolo’s hand. There was no discomfort or pain or reticence on his face or in his chi. Only euphoria and anticipation and hunger. 

“Do you want me to fill you? Your ass is so wet that I can now. I can slide inside you and it will feel so good. Do you want me?”

“Yes, oh gods, yes, fuck me, yes. Please!” Raditz pleaded.

“What’s my name?”

“Piccolo! Fuck me, Piccolo!”

Piccolo left his fingertips inside Raditz, angling his hand to used them to ease his head inside Raditz’s hungry ass. Raditz surged frantically toward him and Piccolo slowly withdrew his fingers as he eased his cock inside Raditz, letting him adjust, pausing whenever the ring of heat on his prick got tighter.

Once Piccolo was completely buried in Raditz, he bent to kiss him, sucking his nipples on the way. He murmured, “You okay?”

“Fuck, yes, but there’s a lot of you.”

“Need a minute or can I fuck you?”

“Gods, Piccolo, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Radtiz cried and Piccolo rolled his hips smoothly against Raditz, his cock slipping in and out easily now, the slippery friction feeling so good after so long without. Raditz’s ass felt amazing. He kissed Raditz savagely and they gasped together, their tongues twined, as Piccolo pumped his hips harder.

Piccolo pulled Raditz’s legs onto his shoulders and rose up on his knees, pounding into Raditz, in a way he never could with a human. Raditz almost whimpered as he cried, “Gods! Piccolo! That spot! Hit that spot so hard! Harder! Fuck me harder!”

Piccolo froze. Withdrew all but his head. Raditz’s eyes flew open as he pleaded and begged and clutched Piccolo’s ass, trying to force penetration. Piccolo loved having someone so powerful grovel for his dick. He loved Raditz’s eager face, his gasping, jagged breathing.

“Piccolo, gods, please, please finish me. Don’t do this. Please finish me. Please!”

“What if I stop right now, leave you empty?”

“No, don't stop, please! Your dick is amazing. I’ve never been fucked like this, please, please, please, keep fucking me, Piccolo,” Raditz said, his eyes frantic. Raditz’s tail slinked around Piccolo’s thigh, brushed delightfully on Piccolo’s balls. Piccolo was shocked out how good the velvety snake of muscle felt touching him, so he slid back into Raditz, making the smaller man moan.

Piccolo thrust languidly into Raditz until Raditz screamed his name on every breath. Piccolo felt the pleasant surge of his own impending orgasm and commanded Raditz, “Come now. Come right now and clench on my dick.”

The Saiyan warrior threw his head back, bellowed Piccolo’s name to the sky, and released a huge arc of his seed. Piccolo plunged as deep as he could into Raditz’s hot core, forcing more cum out of the Saiyan, then held himself pulsing inside the clenching bliss of Raditz’s ass. He let himself go and came hard in the smaller man, groaning, “Fuck, yes, Raditz!”

They shivered through their aftershocks together. Piccolo lowered Raditz down and kissed his mouth softly. The smaller man heaved for breath, his eyes closed. Piccolo spread his fingers on either side of his cock and began easing himself back out of the ravished Saiyan warrior.

“Gods,” Raditz breathed, “I…I…I’ve never been fucked like that. My…my tail, oh gods, my tail…”

Piccolo gave Raditz a brisk swat on his firm ass as he finally slid free of Raditz’s opening. He kissed Raditz again and stood to dress, humming happily at having gotten laid after a bit of a dry spell. It had been so fun to not worry while he was fucking someone. 

Piccolo finished tying his belt and looked down to see Raditz still sprawled on his cape, looking forlorn. He sat up slowly and as he tried to clean himself off, Piccolo took pity on his would-be murderer and used his magic to remove all the semen splattered on Raditz’s belly and chest. He handed Raditz his armor and shorts.

Raditz’s eyes searched his and before he could speak, Piccolo said, “We may meet again, but I expect then you’ll have to use your other method of coping with your long time in the field.”

Raditz looked so disappointed that Piccolo considered bedding him again, but it wouldn’t do to go getting attached to someone who intended to murder him. Even if the sex was fun. And freeing. And Piccolo liked dominating someone stronger than him. Piccolo buried those thoughts, but kissed Raditz again, despite himself, and quipped Raditz’s chin. “This was fun though. Nice to meet you, Raditz,” he said, and flew off to warn Goku of his malevolent brother’s arrival on Earth.


	2. A Test of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After shenanigans on Twitter, I decided to write another "chapter." This is just self-indulgent smut. This rarepair needs a bit of love. And cock. It’s finished, for now, but I might write more as inspiration strikes.

Piccolo was impressed how convincingly the big Saiyan warrior pretended nothing had happened between them when he arrived on the island. Goku sniffed the air like he smelled _something_ , but being Goku, Piccolo suspected he didn’t know sex when he scented it. Raditz did though, and Piccolo saw him close his eyes and breathe deep more than once before he absconded with the whiny whelp.

Upon reaching the chosen field of battle, Piccolo suddenly regretted that he hadn’t taken the opportunity to fuck Raditz more than once. Now that his prick had gotten a taste of a strong lay, it was loud and insistent that it would prefer to have the whole meal. Piccolo adjusted his erection and considered what to do, as Goku slid into fighting stance. He was shouting some heroic nonsense at Raditz.

Piccolo interrupted, “Goku, fuck off. I want to try my hand against this bastard on my own. Test my strength. Take your kid and get out of here.”

Raditz scowled and said, “He’s not going—“

Piccolo slammed into Raditz and slid his hand in the thigh-hole of the big man’s skimpy little coochie-cutter shorts. He whispered, “Shut up, you moron. I’m trying to get him out of here. You can kill him and his kid later.”

Raditz’s eyes went wide and a big, shocked smile spread on his face. Piccolo turned over his shoulder, pressed his forearm into Raditz’s neck, and barked, “Get the _fuck_ out of here, Goku! Now! Hurry up!”

Goku remained oblivious to Piccolo’s true reason for sending him away, thankfully, and simply took the whole spaceship rather than trying to get it open to free his bawling son. Piccolo returned his attention to the brute beneath him. Once Goku was a reasonable distance away, he rolled his hips against the flap of armor that likely now hid a hard-on. He purred, “Too bad about this armor.”

“Is…is this some kind of trick?” Raditz said, but when he struggled, Piccolo slipped his hand further inside his man-panties and ran a claw lightly along his balls. The skin tightened and Raditz gasped.

“I’m still going to try to kill you, and probably die, but I’ve never gotten to _really_ fuck someone. I decided it would just be a waste not to fuck you one more time and it was really fun. Surely you don’t mind getting off again?”

Raditz’s eyes widened even more and he shook his head. Piccolo started to undress him again. Raditz stammered, “My…my tail…I…we…Saiyans…”

“I don’t care about your people. I don’t care about your tail. I care about fucking you. So either help me get your dumb armor off, or be quiet.”

“It’s just…my tail touched you, and—“

Piccolo cut the big man off by kissing him fiercely, bloodying his lip when he clipped it with his fang. “Naked, then talking.”

Raditz nodded sat up to help Piccolo pull his armor off. His tail helped Piccolo shove down his shorts, but then the velvety thing nudged at the sash of Piccolo’s gi. Raditz remained silent as he hurriedly helped his tail undress Piccolo. Once he was naked, Piccolo dropped to his knees between Raditz’s legs and the prehensile appendage coiled around his thigh and squeezed.

Piccolo’s eyes widened when Raditz responded by moaning and throwing his head back as he collapsed in the grass. “Oh fuck…” Raditz groaned and shivered as his tail pulsed on Piccolo’s thigh.

Piccolo canted his head to the side. A huge grin spread on his face. He crawled above Raditz, sucking one nipple until Raditz was clutching at his head, bucking his hips toward Piccolo’s. Piccolo reached back and dragged his claws along the skin under the fur of Raditz’s tail. Raditz whimpered and panted.

Piccolo murmured, “So your tail’s like that, huh?” He gripped the tail and squeezed it gently. Raditz mewled with pleasure and squirmed beneath Piccolo, his eyes hazy with lust and his mouth hanging open. “How strong is it?”

Raditz recovered some as Piccolo let go of it. He took a few heaving breaths. Piccolo suddenly found himself half-dangling in the air by his thigh as the furry thing hoisted him up. Had Piccolo been short, it would have lifted him entirely off the ground. He chuckled and scratched it gently again, which resulted in it letting him down. It slithered off his thigh, and though it hesitated, the tip ran up and down the underside of Piccolo’s prick before returning to his thigh, giving it another squeeze.

“Sassy thing, isn’t it?” Piccolo said, intrigued that the tail’s actions seemed to render Raditz completely speechless. Piccolo took advantage and bent to kiss him. He lowered his hips and frotted with the big man. The man’s cock was soaked with pre-cum, slippery against Piccolo’s. “Fuck, it must feel really good for you to respond this way.”

Raditz’s eyes snapped out of their daze and met Piccolo’s. His eyebrows came together. He searched Piccolo’s and whispered, “Does…does it not feel good for you?”

“No, it does, but seems like for you it’s basically a second cock,” Piccolo said and moved his hand up and down a section of the velvety tail.

“Ah! Oh gods! It’s…It’s how Saiyans mate,” Raditz gasped.

“What? How’s that work? I saw semen come out of your cock earlier, so…” Piccolo said. He hated admitting that he was curious.

“Not…not like that. You know, _mate_ mate,” Raditz said and curled up to kiss Piccolo more holding his face almost…tenderly.

As Piccolo pulled away to answer, Raditz tipped Piccolo’s head and ran his tongue up the underside of Piccolo’s antenna before sucking the bulb into his mouth. “Sweet fucking gods!” Piccolo cried. His whole belly pooled with heat and he panted for breath.

Raditz let it pop free after a moment and chuckled. “So your antennae are like that, are they?” he teased, imitating Piccolo’s deep voice.

Piccolo kissed him more and ran his hand up and down Raditz’s muscular thigh. He needed to get on with the main event. This felt too…caring. He couldn’t care about his assassin.

Raditz pushed up on his elbows and sucked Piccolo’s other antenna, this time swirling his tongue around the tip. He curled his tongue around it and slid up and down the length. “Fuck…” Piccolo breathed. No one had ever done this to him and it was shockingly good. Piccolo knew antennae-play was going into his bag of masturbatory techniques. “Fuck, stop, stop, stop, you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that,” Piccolo pleaded.

Raditz sucked it harder and Piccolo gripped the big man’s tail, jerking it like a cock. Raditz groaned low in his throat. Piccolo couldn't hold back, though he tried. He cried out and his seed splattered Raditz’s ridged belly. Raditz eased Piccolo’s antenna out of his mouth as he wailed with his own climax, adding to the delightful mess. He tugged Piccolo’s mouth down and kissed him, gasping against Piccolo’s lips.

They caught their breath and stared at each other for a moment. Raditz gave him a half-smile and whispered, “Well that was fun and didn’t even require your gigantic prick.” He laughed and ran his hands up and down the muscles along Piccolo’s spine, pressing his fingertips along the border of where his skin changed textures.

Piccolo wanted this to stop. But he also didn’t. What should he do about actually, sort of _liking_ someone? Piccolo didn’t like people, it just wasn’t in his nature. He kissed Raditz more, because he was still hungry, still starving, and the furry hug on his thigh was not helping. Raditz touching him so…sweetly…was not helping.

Raditz kept his one hand busy on Piccolo’s back, but his other came up and cupped Piccolo’s jaw. He caressed it and trailed his fingertips down Piccolo’s throat, down the split in his pecs, and back up. Piccolo was rapidly losing control of the situation, feeling more…invested…in the big Saiyan. He needed to put his prick in the man, get off, and get on with the killing.

Instead, his insolent fucking mouth said, “Wait…what do you mean, _mate_ mate? What the fuck does that mean?”

Raditz stared at Piccolo with something uncomfortably reminiscent of pity. He touched Piccolo’s jaw and kissed him for a moment. A tender kiss, but deep, and Piccolo’s hips responded, rolling against Raditz again. He whispered against Piccolo’s lips, “Surely creatures on this mud ball mate, you know, pair-bond? Not just have young, but raise them together?”

Piccolo startled. Didn’t the burly man say that Saiyans mated with their tails? Surely the cum-coated brute beneath him didn’t feel _that_ sort of attraction to Piccolo. He gaped and said, “Wh-what? I…that’s…You…but…but you’re a warrior!?”

“And warriors beget more warriors. My little brother already has a brat,” Raditz said. He took his hands off Piccolo and crossed his arms. He turned away, frowning.

Piccolo was even more surprised how affronted Raditz looked, like it was perfectly reasonable that he should…what? Piccolo said, “But…We…You…I just met you! You're here to kill me!”

Raditz’s eyes slid back to Piccolo. He huffed, “No, I'm here to collect my brother…I don’t _have_ to kill anyone, least of all you. You shouldn't even be here.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Piccolo said in a higher pitch than he’d ever spoken in his life.

Raditz shoved Piccolo off him, and Piccolo was so unused to his sexual partners being able to move him, that he really tumbled from the powerful man’s blow.

“Hey, wait a sec, wait!” Piccolo said as Raditz bent to retrieve his armor and shorts. “I just…You can see how I’m a bit…surprised…right? And what do you mean I shouldn’t be here?”

Raditz sighed. He looked Piccolo up and down where Piccolo sat on his haunches, still hard, despite the turn this had taken. He straddled Piccolo and sat in his lap, rubbing their cocks together again. “You’re a Namekian. Namekians live on _Namek_ , so you shouldn’t be here. Nameks aren’t spacefaring, so I don’t know how you got here.”

Piccolo stared and said, his mouth dry, “And…and the other?”

Raditz searched his eyes and said, “A Saiyan doesn’t _choose_ their mate. It just…happens…but that doesn’t mean I don’t…don’t…don’t care! You asshole!”

Piccolo’s eyebrows scrunched together and he scowled. “What the fuck! Don’t call me an asshole! I just got you off _again_! I…Look…I didn’t say it was…bad. Just unexpected. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You didn’t even want me to tell you!” Raditz said, and Piccolo thought he sounded a bit petulant for an alien had just showed up an hour earlier and was now telling Piccolo they were destined to be together, or some shit like that.

“I didn’t know that was what you were gonna tell me, for fuck’s sake! You could have given me a million guesses and I’d never guess that you mated with me!”

“You don’t have to sound so put out about it! It’s not like…like…like I can make you stay with me!”

“Of course you could! You’re significantly stronger than me!”

“I’m not a rapist or kidnapper or whatever you’d even call that!” Raditz snarled, but they were frotting harder. Piccolo could see how angry sex could be hot with the right partner. With his _mate._

Piccolo panted and held Raditz’s firm ass in his hands, pulling their bodies tighter together. Raditz wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s neck and kissed him fiercely. Piccolo paused to gasp out, “You literally just kidnapped Goku’s son.”

“I meant I wouldn’t kidnap someone I lo—cared for,” Raditz said and hurriedly kissed Piccolo.

Piccolo let him, mulling that little slip over in his mind. Before they could delve into the finer details of Raditz’s moral code surrounding various forms of kidnapping, Raditz growled, “Are you going to fuck me or just tease me?”

“So demanding…I like that…” Piccolo said and grinned as he lubed his cock.

Raditz rose up on his knees and slowly sat down on Piccolo’s prick. He breathed, “Fuck, your dick is magnificent…”

“You can just admit that you don’t care about the whole package when the package is so big and hard and long-lasting,” Piccolo teased and kissed Raditz as he started very slowly pumping up and down on Piccolo’s dick. He was slicker than the first time thanks to Piccolo’s cum and the lube that he’d already fucked into him. “Fuck, Raditz, your ass feels incredible.”

“Fuck me harder,” Raditz groaned and slammed down on Piccolo.

Piccolo sent his tongue into Raditz’s mouth as he held his hips. He fucked up into Raditz as deep as he could, fast and hard, his own ass flexing to extend his cock as far as possible. “How’s that?” Piccolo murmured against Raditz’s lips.

Raditz smirked and shrugged. “I guess if that’s all you’ve got…”

Piccolo laughed and spun Raditz on his cock, dumped him on all fours, and rammed into him as he slapped his ass hard enough to leave a mark. Raditz threw his head back and Piccolo took advantage of that luxurious mane to have a couple hand-holds. “Surprisingly soft. Fuck all there’s a lot of it.”

Raditz didn’t answer as Piccolo pistoned into him until he cried out, “Come inside me. I want you to come inside me, Piccolo!”

“Not until your beautiful ass clenches on me,” Piccolo rasped.

“Fuck!” Raditz moaned out and Piccolo smelled his cum as his opening spasmed visibly on Piccolo’s cock.

“Raditz, oh fuck, Raditz! Your ass is so good!” Piccolo growled and slammed into his mate a final few times as his seed spilled inside the big man.

Piccolo scratched the base of Raditz’s tail, his eyes widening. He’d automatically thought the word. That was an alarming turn. Raditz’s chest collapsed on the ground, but his hand reached back and caressed Piccolo’s leg, up and down, so softly. Raditz’s tail was still coiled on Piccolo’s thigh. He kissed up Raditz’s spine.

When he started to ease out of Raditz, he heard, soft, and not commanding, a gentle request, “Stay…just a moment longer…stay.”

Piccolo wrapped his arms around Raditz’s torso and pulled him upright as Piccolo sat back on his heels. He kissed over Raditz’s back and murmured, “I’ll stay as long as you want.”

Raditz glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows humped up in the middle. “You will?”

“Yeah,” Piccolo tipped Raditz’s head farther and kissed him, holding his jaw. Raditz’s arm came up over his head and cradled Piccolo in the kiss. Piccolo was reluctant to admit how nice this felt, caring for one another after fucking. Piccolo nuzzled into Raditz’s wild hair when they stopped kissing.

After a long moment cuddling that way, Raditz eased himself off Piccolo’s cock. He said, “Sweet gods, you’re still hard?”

“Sorry?” Piccolo said, smirking and shrugging.

Raditz put his hands on Piccolo’s thighs and leaned to kiss him before he purred, “I’m not, but if I’m going to battle my idiot brother, I suppose I better get on with it. I…I wish you’d come with me.”

“Why don’t you just stay here? Why do you want to go back to waging war? You could spend more time in the field, or you could just stay here and I’ll take care of you,” Piccolo said and ran the back of his fingers over Raditz’s cheek.

“Are you…are you serious?”

Piccolo searched Raditz’s dark eyes and said, “Yeah…I mean…I don’t know anything about being a mate, but…I’m usually a pretty quick study.”

“Piccolo! Jeez! What happened to you guys’ clothes? Is that some kinda new move?” Goku squawked.

Raditz and Piccolo both turned to see Goku hopping off Kintoun. Piccolo said, “No, but you’re not needed here anymore. Go on. Go be with your family.”

“My ruler will be here in a year if I don’t return with Kakarot,” Raditz said and Piccolo saw the fear in his eyes. “He and my comrade are both much, much stronger than me. Much…nastier.”

Half of Piccolo’s mouth curled up in a smile as he whispered, “You were just pretty nasty.”

Raditz chuckled. “They’ll destroy the planet.”

Goku chimed in, sauntering over toward them, “Hey, if they’re strong, I could train and maybe we’ll all be strong enough to defeat them! Or maybe they’ll just want to stay too! How’d Piccolo convince you to stay, Raditz?”

Raditz’s eyebrows shot up and he said, “Are…are…are you serious?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I went away and I come back and you guys are wrestling and then you decide to stay. Did you agree to some kind of wrestling match?”

Piccolo laughed and let his eyes skim up and down Raditz’s body in his lap. Raditz saw and flushed, but smiled. Piccolo said, “Yeah, that was it. I said if I won the, uh, test of strength, then he had to stay.”

“Wow! Man, Piccolo, you musta been training really hard!”

“Yeah, go on, Goku, get out of here. I told Raditz I’d give him a little rematch, but it wouldn’t be fair if you were here. You might throw off his focus,” Piccolo said.

Goku nodded happily and took off on his little yellow cloud. Raditz arched an eyebrow at Piccolo and said, “A test of strength, hmm?”

Piccolo tipped him onto his back in the grass and smirked, “Maybe a test of _stamina_ is a better way of putting it.”

“I’d like you to put it right there,” Raditz said, guiding Piccolo inside himself with a gasp.

“Yeah, I’d like that too. You stay here and I’ll just keep putting it right here.”

Raditz laughed, but curled up to kiss Piccolo. Piccolo decided maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a mate. A mate with strength and stamina and a sense of humor. Piccolo would deal with the other Saiyans when they showed up, but for the moment, he only cared about the Saiyan beneath him.


End file.
